User Equipment (UEs), such as mobile phones are used for services such as voice and video calling, Internet access and web browsing, media streaming, data messaging, E-mail, and the like. To receive these services, UEs connect to a wireless communication network. UEs attach to wireless access nodes such as a base station or Long Term Evolution (LTE) evolved Node B (eNodeB), to receive the wireless communication services of the wireless communication network. A UE may periodically report information such as Rank Indicator (RI), signal strength, and location to the wireless access node.
Wireless communication networks may use multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) transmission schemes when transferring communications to UEs. MIMO uses multiple antennas in a wireless access node in order to improve communication transfer performance. The improvements in communication transfer performance may include increased wireless range and data throughput. Some examples of MIMO wireless protocols include Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the latest 802.11n wireless protocols (Wi-Fi). MIMO uses different transmission modes depending on the network resources available and UE requirements. Different transmission modes may offer different performance and require different signaling.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software for adaptive Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) Transmission Modes (TM). The method comprises receiving an attachment request from a User Equipment (UE). The method further comprises retrieving a Subscriber Profile ID (SPID) for the UE, and qualifying the UE for enhanced MIMO TM based on the SPID. If the UE qualifies, then determining if the UE is capable of the enhanced MIMO TM. If the UE is capable of the enhanced MIMO TM, then assigning the UE to the enhanced MIMO TM, and receiving a Rank Indicator (RI) from the UE. If the RI is less than a RI threshold, then assigning the UE to a lower MIMO TM.
In another example, a wireless communication system for adaptive MIMO TMs. The wireless communication system comprising a wireless access node configured to receive an attachment request from a UE. The wireless access node further configured to retrieve a SPID for the UE, and qualifying the UE for an enhanced MIMO TM based on the SPID. If the UE qualifies, then the wireless access node is configured to determine if the UE is capable of the enhanced MIMO TM. If the UE is capable of the enhanced MIMO TM, then the wireless access node assigning the UE to the enhanced MIMO TM, and receiving a RI from the UE. If the RI is less than a RI threshold, then the wireless access node assigning the UE to a lower MIMO TM.